Greg Mason
Pre-defined detailed information Born: December 6th, 1959 Age: 60 Education: BoS in Biology, Harvard University, MoS in Genetics, Stanford University, PhD in Behavioral Genetics Stanford University Occupation: Behavioral Geneticist, Non-fiction writer, Civil Administrator City 8 Successor: Moses Sankoh Summary Greg Mason, or Dr. Greg Mason, is a member of Civil Administration (CA), and served as the Civil Adminstrator of City 8 and later Regional Adminstrator of Europe, before and after the great CA reform act of 2018. He served as the CA of City 8 for eight months starting in June of 2018 and ending his term in feburaury of 2019. He chose Moses Sankoh as his successor when he was asked to serve as RA of Europe by Dr. Wallace Breen and RA Benedict Kane. He now advises Breen in the council of RA and has been chosen by Dr. Breen to create an ideology that in his own words "Firmly justifies the Union, while remaining true to its mission." Early Life Dr. Greg Mason was born to Dr. Atticus Mason and Dr. Alisha Mason on December 6th, 1959 at 12:01 am. His father, a renowned biophyscist and professor at MIT, raised him with his wife in rural Massachusetts. The manor he was brought up in was built by the Mason family in 1880 when they were still masons and owned by the family for five generations. It was isolated from much of the outside rural community, and was on the edge of Blue Hills Reservation, a state park. The house was surrounded by a large bottomland forest a part of the park. At age two, Dr. Mason lost his mother to breast cancer, and was solely raised by his father for the rest of his childhood. Atticus' parenting style was extremely spartan, and Greg was forced to do many rigorous mental and physical exercises. Atticus had his son homeschooled by private tutors who were instructed to electrically shock or hit his son if he answered one of their questions uncorrectly or acted out. Greg wasn't allowed to have play dates with other children, and instead often read or advanced his studies in his lesiurely time. The forest around Greg's house perked the percocious child's interest in nature and the anatomy of animals. He would often capture specimens and perform experiments on them. He was particularly interested in the genetics of his subjects and how it related to natural selection. This led to Mason breeding birds for traits he considered more fit for survival. Greg Mason's scientific interests were surpassed by political interests he gained through historical studies. He reported being infatuated with totalitarian ideals as early as ten years of age. He read fascist, maoist, and stalinist works. He also watched propaganda footage from that period. He would often try to imitate the speech and style of authoritarian leaders in the manor's backyard. Atticus was worried by his son's interest in authoritarianism and would later deny his son the chance to study law and political science at Harvard, forcing him to study science. Greg entered High School at age 11. His IQ was tested at the 99.9th percentile with a fullscale score of 172. Greg was oppositional and condescending towards other students in school. He was placed in a gifted program and took college courses, but still struggled to get along with his peers. Teachers were worried by his tendency to lecture instead of engage in actual conversation. It was suspected that he may suffer from Asperger's Syndrome, but this was later dismissed by the school psychologist who claimed in her report that ,"Though he does not suffer from autism, his personality is very rigid. He may be developing a personality disorder." Category:Characters